Grenade Bags
In the [[Call of Duty (series)|''Call of Duty series]], '''Grenade Bags '(or Boxes) contain grenades for the player to pick up. In Call of Duty 1 and United Offensive, grenade bags can be found at preset locations and cannot be picked up from troops. From Call of Duty: Finest Hour onwards, grenade bags are dropped by enemies. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive In Call of Duty and United Offensive, grenade boxes are found at preset locations and cannot be dropped by enemies. Grenade boxes contain 10 Stielhandgranates, which is the maximum amount of grenades the player can carry. The picked-up grenades will be used when the player runs out of their original supply of grenades given at the start of the level. In some cases, a grenade box is the first time the player will encounter grenades in a level. Image:grenbox1_1.png|A grenade box Image:grenbox2_1.png|An alternate grenade box Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, enemies may drop grenade bags upon death. Grenade bags can be found in areas where the player gets ambushed, and in some tunnels, but only in few instances and limited quantities. The player may need some to destroy motorcycles in some levels or to eliminate large numbers troops near machine gun nests. Grenade bags are useful in providing grenades to clear a small room. Call of Duty 2 In Call of Duty 2, grenade bags are dropped by random enemies, similar to Finest Hour. They contain three Stielhandgranates, but no smoke grenades. Mk2, RGD-33, Mills Bombs, and smoke grenades do not appear in bags, but can still be picked up to replenish 3 grenades or 1 smoke grenade. Image:grenbag_2.png|A grenade bag in Call of Duty 2 Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, grenade boxes are dropped by random enemies, each containing anywhere from 1-3 Mk2 frags or Model 24 Stielhandgranate, and sometimes smoke grenades. Boxes that have an eagle and swastika on their lids can be accessed by meleeing them. These boxes contain either grenades or smoke grenades. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4, enemies randomly drop grenade bags when killed. Each bag has one frag grenade and will occasionally provide the player with a Flash grenade. Image:grenbag_4.png|A grenade bag in Call of Duty 4. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, single grenades are dropped (an enemy Kiska or Model 24 Stielhandgranate or friendly Mk 2 or RGD-33), but have the effect of grenade bags: the single grenade can give the player more than one grenade at times, much like a regular grenade bag would. A chalk outline of a Call of Duty 2 style grenade bag can be found on the wall in Nazi Zombies representing the Stielhandgranate. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, enemies drop grenade bags that give the player one grenade and occasionally a flash grenade, similar to Call of Duty 4. In multiplayer, if the player uses the perk Scavenger, deceased teammates and enemies drop a blue rough-out bag upon death, which restocks the player's ammunition and grenades. Call of Duty: Black Ops The only known Grenade Bags in Black Ops are found in the Zombies game mode in the levels Kino der Toten and "Five", they are like any other Grenade Bag but have M67 Grenades in them. In multiplayer The roughout bags from Modern Warfare 2 return, only they are smaller and darker blue. Trivia *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, & Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, getting a headshot will increase the chances of an enemy dropping a grenade bag. *The grenade bags in Nazi Zombies look very similar to the ones in Call of Duty 2. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2' '''''singleplayer when the player picks up a grenade bag, the grenade bag will disappear but the player only receives as many grenades needed to have 4 in total. *In ''Modern Warfare 2 ''bonus level "Museum", if the player shoots General Shepherd in the head he will drop a grenade bag. *In most WWII-based ''Call of Duty ''games, it is possible to carry multiple grenades from different factions at the same time. *Despite carrying a large amount of grenades, a grenade bag will never supply more grenades than it is possible for the player to carry. Category:Grenades Category:Explosives Category:Real Life Article